


Warmth

by KakoshiHatake



Series: Lumity Oneshots [5]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity Blight Has a Crush, Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, Cold Weather, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Huddling For Warmth, Lesbian Disaster Amity Blight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KakoshiHatake/pseuds/KakoshiHatake
Summary: Eda leaves Luz and King at the Knee while she gathers materials. The twins are as chaotic as ever and Amity wants to strangle them.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Lumity Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924282
Comments: 3
Kudos: 289





	Warmth

"Alright kiddo, listen closely." Eda said as she crossed her arms. King peeked his head out of her hair. "I'm leaving you here for a bit. I have to find some ingredients for this potion I'm making."

"Why can't I go with you?" Luz whined as she rested her head on her hands as she sat on the rock. Her furry hat sliding down in her face. "I'll be here all by myself here, in the cold!" 

"You insisted on coming after I told you that you would be in the way. So to keep you out of the way, you get to stay here and uh...eat snow." Eda replied with a grin. 

Luz huffed. "Fine. King, can you stay with me?" 

King glared at the human with his yellow eyes. "Hmm and why should the King of Demons suffer in the cold with you?" 

"Because you're my boo-boo buddy!" Luz exclaimed, giving the demon the puppy eyes. "Pleaseeee!" 

"Ugh! Fine! Stop it with the eyes. It's making me sick." King grumbled as he slipped out of Eda's hair and ran up to Luz. He hopped in her lap and curled up against her. "I demand belly rubs!" 

Luz giggled as she did what he asked. King sighed as he enjoyed the rubs. Eda snorted at the demon before summoning Owlbert. "Now you're not alone. Try not to wake the Slitherbeast this time, yeah? I won't be here to save you." 

"Last time I checked, I was the one that saved you." Luz replied. 

Eda rolled her eyes. "Yeah with the help of that Blight Kid. But seriously though, don't get into too much trouble." 

The Latina nodded and waved as the Owl Lady flew off. As soon as she was out of sight, Luz threw herself off the rock and landed in the snow. 

"Weh?!" King exclaimed as he was thrown off the human. He scrabbled onto his feet and stomped over to the human. "What the heck was that?!" 

He lashed his paws at the human, who just giggles at the demon as she let him attack her. "Sorry King! I'm just soo bored!" 

King paused his attacks and sat in the snow. "Why don't you practice that magic of yours?"

"Good idea!" Luz said as she quickly sat up and reached into her pocket. She frowned and fell back into the snow. "Of course I leave my paper at home..." 

"Then just use the snow!" King rolled his eyes. He laid down beside Luz's leg and closes his eyes. "I'm taking a nap so don't do anything crazy."

Luz looked up at the sky. Not a cloud in sight . "Reminds me of home..." Luz muttered quietly. 

She closed her eyes and relaxed her body. It wasn't super cold but cold enough to where it left her slightly shivering. 

Before she could think of anything, her entire body was embraced with coldness as she feels snow pilling up on her body. 

She let out a startled muffled scream as she thrashed around. She can feel King trying to claw his way out. 

She heard a roar of laughter from above and tried to push herself out of the snow. 

"Ed? Em? What the heck did you guys do now?!" She hears a familiar voice call from above. 

Luz grunts and manages to free her arm from the heavy snow and waves it for help. She was losing the feel of her body from the coldness. 

She heard a gasp and felt warm hands grabbing her arm. With a sharp pull, she was pulled out from under the snow. 

Luz shook the snow off of her head and hugged herself as she began to shiver uncontrollable. The snow was a lot colder than the snow in the human world.

"Are you okay, Luz?!" 

She looked up and saw Amity staring down at her with a worried look on her face. Despite her current condition, Luz gave her a warm smile. "H-H-Hey Amity!" 

"Titan, I'm so sorry! Ed and Em are such idiots!" Amity scowled as she shot a glare towards her siblings, who were snickering at the demon. 

"I-Its fine. Though I m-may get sick from this cold now." Luz replied, as she continues to shiver. 

Amity frowned and pulled the human to her feet. "You're freezing! Are all humans this weak to cold?" 

"N-Not all. But I usually do better in the heat than in the cold." Luz replied. 

Amity hummed. She unbuttoned her coat and draped it over Luz's shoulders. "Use this until we make it back to our tent. I have an extra one there." 

Luz gripped the coat tightly. "Thank you."

"Hey there cutie!" Emira said as she, Edric and King made their way back over to the two. "Did you enjoy the snow?" 

"Yeah. It was great!" Luz replied sarcastically. 

Amity crossed her arms and glared at the twins. "That was too far! Because of you guys, Luz may get sick!" She pointed at her human friend, who was softly sniffling. 

"Relax Mittens! A little snow can't hurt anybody!" Edric replied, shrugging. 

King kicked Edric's shin, which left no effect and ran back to Luz. "I shall throw you into the hottest pit of flames, you evil being!" 

The twins snickered once again and walked away, leaving the three. 

Amity sighed before looking back at Luz with a concerned expression. 

Luz was still shivering but not as bad since she had Amity's coat. 

She lifted her hand and placed it on Luz's cheeks and nearly flinched back from how cold it was. "Alright, we really need to get you back to camp." She said, grabbing Luz's hand. 

Luz nodded as she blushed at the physical contact. "It's not far right? E-Eda is coming back soon." 

"Don't worry, it's not far at all."   
=========================================

Luz sat in front of the purple flame as she warmed up her hands. King sat beside her, leaning against his pal for comfort. 

The Blights had walked into the tent a few minutes ago to talk. Luz guessed the twins were getting scolded by Amity. 

"When do you think Eda will be back?" Luz asked the demon. 

"Soon. Knowing her, she's probably doing some crazy stuff." King replied, rolling his eyes. He peeked over at the human. "You still look like you're freezing to death." 

Luz chuckled as she wrapped the coat more around her. "Because I am. But I'm feeling a little better than I was before." 

"Okay! Mittens! We'll apologize!" She heard Emira shriek from inside the tent. 

"We didn't think that a little snow would be bad for your little girl- Ow! No biting!" Edric cried out. 

Luz and King turned towards the tent and sees Amity dragging her siblings over to where she is. 

She drew a circle with her feet and summoned an abomination. The purple goo grabbed the twins and held them as Amity pointed towards Luz. 

"Apologize before I feed you to the Slitherbeast!" She demanded, sending a cold glare towards the two. 

"Alright alright!" Emira said before looking at Luz. "We got a little carried away there, cutie."

"If we had known humans were weak to the cold, we would of dumped way less snow on you." Edric said, wincing as the abomination tightened it's hold on him. "I-I mean, we're really sorry!" 

Luz smiled sheepishly. "It's okay guys. I know you didn't mean any harm. Just be careful next time!" 

Both twins nodded their heads fiercely. "We will! We will!"

Amity sighed and dismissed her abomination, dropping the twins in the snow. "Leave my friends out of your little pranks, got it?" 

"Yeah whatever. Anyway, we are going to get dinner ready." Emira said, dragging her brother back towards the tent. 

Amity took a seat next to Luz. "Feeling any warmer?" 

"Way warmer! I'm still really cold but not to where I'm shivering!" 

Amity hummed and drew a small circle with her finger. A grey and pink jacket appeared in her hands. "I will need the coat back since it used to be my mother's but you can have my old grudgby jacket." She held out the jacket to Luz. 

Luz looked down and took the jacket from the witch. She brushed her thumb across the letter A that was on the left side of the jacket. "Really?" 

"Of course." Amity softly smiled. "It's a lot warmer than the coat." 

Luz removed the coat and replaced it with the grudgby jacket. Her upper body immediately felt warm from the jacket, causing her to sigh in comfort. "Wow you weren't kidding. Gracias, Amity." 

Luz handed Amity back her coat, who tugged it back on with a blush. Amity raised an eyebrow with a smile. "Gracias?" 

"It means thank you in Spanish." 

"Oh. Then you're welcome." 

Luz scratched her cheek as a faint blush appeared on her face. Taking a bold action, Luz scooted much closer to her friend and rested her head on her shoulder. 

She felt Amity flinch on contact and was about to pull away but then the witch relaxed aganist her with a sigh. 

"S-Still that cold?" Amity stuttered. 

"Yeah. I hope this is okay." 

"Yeah it is."

King grumbled and stood up. "Ugh! Affection really makes me sick! I'm going in the tent." 

Luz and Amity watched the demon walk away with a giggle. 

"You know, I probably would of done something stupid by now if you hadn't showed up." Luz said, as they looked down at the people flames. 

"I'm surprised you didn't the moment you were left alone." Amity chuckled. Luz gently nudged the witch in response, causing the witch to let out a laugh. 

"I didn't get that far in planning." Luz smiled as she snuggled more closely to the witch. "I was thinking of finding the Slitherbeast." 

Amity rolled her eyes. "After what happened the last time?" 

"Yeahh but it was so much fun! Minus the nearly dying part." Luz exclaimed. 

"I guess it was a little fun." Amity agreed before going silent for a moment. "Well, we should probably go make sure Ed and Em aren't putting anything in the food. Want to come with?" 

Amity stood up and held out her hand towards Luz. The human nodded, grabbing her hand. "Yeah sure. Lead the way!" 

Amity giggled before dragging the human to the tent.

**Author's Note:**

> This was suppose to have some angst but I had a better idea. So instead, we got some more fluff! 
> 
> This is from personal experience because where I am, we rarely get snow so I'm not used to it. I got myself sick for playing in it for too long. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you all enjoy!
> 
> I post little updates or just random TOH stuff on Twitter! @Kakoshi11


End file.
